A Jaspers Tale
by JRR'sGirl
Summary: What happens when all the Cullens and Bella are killed in Eclipse ezcept Carlisle and Jasper. How would they move on.


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 1**

**JPOV**

I sat there in the room that used to be mine and Alice's and sobbed. I knew Carlisle was going though the same thing. He lost a wife and children. It was hard for me to lose my brothers and sisters as well. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Jasper it's time to leave." Carlisle said calmly form my door.

"Ok i'll be dow in a minute" I told him.

I sat there for a few more seconds and that walked slowly down stairs. When I reached the garadge I saw Carlisle leaning against his Mercades with his head down. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Get in the car." He told me.

I got into the car and he turned it on and floored the gas. We drove for eight hours before we finally came to a stop.

"We will stay at a hotel here for the day." Carlisle told me as he pulled back onto the road to find a hotel. When we found a Days Inn he pulled in and got us a room. When he got back in the car. He pulled around to our door and parked. He tured to me.

"When twilight comes we will drive more and tomarrow we will hunt. We should be in New Mexico by tomarrow. Our destination is Texas. I'v got some friends in a place called Kaufman where we will stay" He told me.

I simply nodded and got out of the care and walked up to the door. Carlisle came up and handed me a keycard and I opened the door.

When the next day finally came we were in New Mexico and we hunted all day.

When we pulled up in front of a big house in Kaufman, Texas. It was about two monday morning.

"You will be attending school down the street tomarrow or I mean later today" Carlisle instructed.

"Ok' I simply nodded.

When morning rolled around I took Carlisles Mercades and drove to school. I pulled into the parking lot and saw that it wasn't a very big school at all.

I parked Carlisles car in a visitors space and walked into the school and to the main office. I walked up to the desk and looked at the lady behind it.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm the new student" I told her.

She didn't say anything. Just handed me my schedual and a map of the school. I looked at my schedual.

1st Band 8:00-8:48 Mr. Grocar

2nd Choir 8:53-9:52

3r dBio. Chem. 9:57-10:53 Ms. Hen

4th English 311:30-12:30 Ms. Kerr

5th Geometry 12:36-1:26 Ms Rany

6th Spanish 21:30-2:27 Mr. Rodriquez

7th US History 2:32-3:22 Mr. Kyte

A-Lunch

I then looked at my map and saw that the band hall was outside by the cafatorium. I walded back outside and went to the band hall. When I went up to the balled man I guessed was the director and Mr. Grocar. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock the new student" I told him

"Oh yes. I 'm sorry but we are leaving for Colorado today so I'm sending you with the remaining band and color guard people. They will take care of you" He told me after he pointed me in the direction of the color guard and told me to look for Andrea. I headed to the drama room. Which is where they were going to spend the next few days while the band was gone. when I walked in I asked the drama teacher were I could find the girl named Andrea. He pointed to a blonde girl sitting against the wall listening to a zune with another girl. walked over to her and she looked up at me. She seemed to not be fazed by me like every other human on the earth. She stood up and held out her hand to me.

"Hi, i'm Andrea you must be Jasper." She said to me.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Yeah that's me." I told her.

"Well there gonna be gone for the rest of the week so your gonna be here with us. Today we'r just gonna hang out. Tomarrow we are going to the stage to hang out and strech but you don't have to strech just hang out with us." She told me.

"Alright." I replied.

" You can come sit with us if you want." She said then turned around and went to sit back where she was sitting.

I sat ddown in front of her and looked at her while she read a book.

She had short blonde hair that I could tell was natural. She wore glasses and had hazel eyes. they were blue, green, gold, brown, and red in the very middle but there was so little that no human eye would have been able to see it. She had very pale skin. She looked up at me then and blushed.

"Why are you stareing at me?" She asked.

"Sorry." I apoligized then started studying the wall.

After about forty five minutes a bell rang signaling evryone it was time for second periode. I walked up to Andrea.

"Do you know where the choir room is?" I asked.

"Yes, actually i'm going there next. You can just come with me." She said. I followed her outside and over to a door that led to a small hallway that led to a classroom. Once inside the classroom she walked over to an older lady maybe in her fiftys or sixtys.

"Hey Ms. Thomos this is Jasper he's a new kid." She told Ms. Thomos while pointing at me.

"Oh hello ther you cand sit right in front of Andrea and she'll explain everything to you." Ms. Thomos said in a very calm tone. Andrea pointed out a place for me to sit.

"You cand borrow my music binder for today. I already know all of the music." she told me then handed me a binder of music.

"How come you didnt go with the and to colorado?" I asked her.

She looked up at me shocked by my question.

"My mom wouldn't let me." She answered then went to turn away.

"Why?" I asked because I really wanted to know the real reason. I could tell she wasnt telling me the whole story.

"For two reasons, one my grades and two my family couldn't afford it." She told me with a sad look in her eyes.

I'd been confused since I met he. I couldn't read her emothins and it was driving me mad. Not that that was a far trip for me but still. I could read her emotions on her face but only evey once in a while.

"What do you mean you couln't afford it?" I really wanted to know.

"My family is going though hard times right now with the economy the way it is." She answered then quickly turned and walked away.

All though class she had a sad look on her face. When the theacher dismissed us, She quickly lift the room. When I walked out the door she was there waiting.

"I know what you are." She said while glareing at me then walked off.

Over her shoulder she said. "I won't tell but meet me in the band hall after school anyways." Then she was gone around the corner.

We were in alot of classes together but she didn't look at me for the rest of the day.

After School I went to the band hall to meet her. When I walked in she was standing there.

"Hello vampire" I heard a voice behind me but Andrea was standing in front of me with a very smug look on her face. I turned around to see who was behind me but everything went black.


End file.
